tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Light of Christmas
Kaitlin tries to help Katie understand what Christmas is really about. Episode Summary It's getting close to Christmas time in town, and Katie is more than excited. Katie and her sister, Hailey, are out at the mall, shopping. Katie has an entire list of things she wants to get. She goes through almost every store and picks something out from it. Hailey thinks Katie's obsession with shopping has gone a bit far this holiday. Katie says she just gets so excited for Christmas, especially since this is their fifth Christmas episode of the show. Hailey sighs and tells Katie to meet her at the car. While Hailey is in the car, she gets a hold of Kaitlin. Kaitlin wonders why Hailey is calling her, but she picks up anyways. Hailey is only contacting Kaitlin cuz she knows she can do great things. Kaitlin wonders what she's talking about. Hailey mentions her solving that lunch fiasco, saving the school from being crushed at a tiny size, and stopping Albert from blowing up the whole town. Hailey then goes on to explain what Katie has been up to. Kaitlin thinks she knows of a way to help Katie. She tells Hailey to have Katie meet her in the center of town tonight. Katie goes to the center of town, just like she was prompted to. She has all the gifts she bought earlier in the day as well. Just then, she notices the sight of people donating to a toy drive, singing Christmas carols, and enjoying egg nog and hot chocolate. Katie's heart warms up at the sight. Katie suddenly feels obliged to donate to the toy drive. Kaitlin comes up with Savannah, Maddy, Kayla, and Maddie, and they are all happy for what Katie just did. Katie is confused. Kaitlin gives her a mini lecture about how Christmas is a time of joy and giving, and what she just did is the true light of Christmas. Katie feels pretty good about what she just did. Katie then donates the clothes she bought to the homeless, gives out cookies she bought to children, and gives more toys for the drive. She also donates some money to The Salvation Army guy. Kaitlin and friends are so happy for Katie, and in the spirit of the season, they all got Katie a gift. It's a picture of all of her friends with her. Katie can't thank them enough for the gift. Kaitlin then suggests huddling by the fire with some hot cocoa. Production Information * There is no CGI used in this episode * Fifth Christmas episode * Fourteenth holiday themed episode * Fifty-fourth time the fourth wall is broken Trivia * The in-store version of "His Cheeseburger" from VeggieTales: Madame Blueberry ''is heard in the mall * Katie can be seen with shopping bags containing many familiar items: ** Buzz-Saw Louie from ''VeggieTales: The Toy That Saved Christmas *** Buzz-Saw Louie can also be seen in the toy drive box ** Un-enhancer from "Austin's A Bit Cranky" ** The golden egg from "The Greatest Easter Egg Hunt Ever!" ** Dragon jerky from "The Story About Katie" ** Scorpion Guy and Duper Cardio from "Parodies Upon Parodies" ** The sword from the stone from "The Legend of Savannah" ** The 3rd Journal from Gravity Falls ** Sonic Forces ** Mario Tennis Aces ** A miniature version of the lemonade machine from "The Crazy Backyard Contraption" * Hailey mentions the events of "Kaitlin and the Unfinished Lunch", "The Incredible Shrinking School", and "Appetite For Explosion" * The carolers can be heard singing "We Wish You a Merry Christmas" * In addition to Buzz-Saw Louie, Buzz Lightyear from Toy Story, a Mini Mario from the ''Mario vs. Donkey Kong ''series, and a Lego Batman can be seen in the toy drive box. * "Light of Christmas" by Owl City and TobyMac can be heard during the end scene and end credits Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles